Seireitei Poetry
by Hiza Montmorency
Summary: A collection of poems featuring various Bleach characters.
1. Mr Sunshine Gin

I don't own Bleach.

First up is Gin!

* * *

Smiling Mr. Sunshine

Goes out of his way

To make people feel hurt

If they don't want to play

Smiling

Smiling

He's just Mr. Sunshine

Silver tongued Mr. Sunshine

Snake eye Mr. Sunshine

Bloody blade, Mr. Sunshine

Smiling

Smiling

He's just Mr. Sunshine


	2. Love Me Hate me Byakuya

Next is Byakushi!

Love Me Hate me- Byakuya

* * *

You can chose.

I don't care.

You can love me,

Hate me,

Try and break me,

I

don't

Care.

I can't get hurt

Anymore than I am.

My heart's just

Ice covered stone.

I

Don't

Care.

Love me,

Hate me,

But just you

TRY to break me.


	3. Love is Blind Shunsui

Love is Blind - Shunsui

* * *

Yeah I'm a drunk,

Believe me I know,

That my life is spinning

Out of my control,

But what can I do,

When my love is blind

She can't ever look me

Straight in the eye.

I know that she's scared

Of what she would see.

She told me her dad was

Drunk as could be,

Used to hurt her mom cause

Of the booze, you see.

She told me she didn't

Want that sort of life

So, when I can get sober

I'm gonna tell her

I love her.

She already knows.

But maybe this time

I can lay down my drink

For good, I suppose.

My love may be blind

But I'll do it all for her.

I'll do it all.

But only for her.


	4. Stray Dog Strut Renji

Don't own Bleach

Stray Dog Strut - Renji

* * *

I'm just a stray dog

Fierce and a fighter

I'm not gonna let you

Take me down

Cause I'm a stray

Cause I'm a dog

Cause this is MY

Own little kingdom.

This is MY home.

And I'll fight like a devil

I'll kill all the demons

To keep it safe.

Cause I'm just a stray dog.

And I fight for my soul.


	5. SelfDestruct Ukitake

Self Destruct- Ukitake

Count down's already started

No point in denying it

My body's gonna

Self-destruct.

Drowning in my own blood

This is all

I can take

Yes, I'm telling you

This is how my heart breaks.

What do you expect?

I'm gonna self-destruct.

No I'm not suicidal

I don't wanna die

But I'm a walking bomb

And something's gonna

Go

BANG

Someday.

Tick-tock

Tick-tock

I'm gonna Self-Destruct.


	6. Flip Off The World Mayuri

Since I seem to have managed to fool you all into thinking I own Bleach, let me inform you that I don't. Depressing, I know.

I don't care what they say

I don't care what they do.

They're all just my puppets

Dancing on their strings

Useless.

There's a reason I wear my nail long.

It's so I

Can flip off

This

Pathetic

World.

AN: Curiously enough, I've just come out of a nearly 4 year updating slump. Hopefully, I'll be able to get some new things up for anyone who still cares.


	7. Fight Me Kenpachi

And now, it's Kenpachi! Woo! And I still don't own Bleach. Bummer.

* * *

F, Fight me cause

I, I just wanna

G, Get ya

H, hit ya

T, tear ya

M, make you bleed

E. Eat. My. Blade.


	8. District 78 Yumichika

Hello again… Still don't own Bleach. This is Yumichika. Curiously enough, this was one of my harder poems. I haven't ever really delved into Yumi's personality before. Enjoy.

Yes I know I'm vain.

But there's a reason why.

All my life

I lived in squalor.

District 78, south Rukongai.

My only light

My only friend.

We managed to escape

That little section of a bloody

Hell.

Now, if I am not beautiful

I am reminded

Of the bloody dirt

That caked my body

In

District 78, south Rukongai.

I don't ever

Want to go back there.

So I will be beautiful

To save my sanity.


	9. Playing Hero Shuuhei

As always, I do not own Bleach.

/

I know I'm just playing

At being hero.

Me,

I'm just a wolf

Howling at a blood red moon.

No point in denying

The truth.

I'm just playing hero.

But I'm playing

For

All

I'm

Worth.


	10. I Am A Fighter Ikkaku

Still don't own Bleach, much as I wish I did. Here's Ikkaku…

/

I

Am

A

Fighter.

I fight for sport

I fight to protect

I fight to save

My friends

My loves

All the things that are precious to me.

I

Will

Kill

Anyone who tries to stop me.

Cause….

I

Am

A

Fighter.


End file.
